Yugioh DNA SURGE
by Piccolo the love doctor
Summary: Years have passed since the king of games death. It's a new series of yugioh, new kinds of monster, new ways of playing, new people, and new adventures. It all starts when a young boy entered the hometown of the king of games. A young boy Rin have entered the city to looking for someone who was assigned to look over him when he bumped onto a hooded man. Where will this take him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to yugioh or other animes that'll be involved here**

**Warning: In this story of mine most of the cards used here aren't real but in my story they are. Also the decks used here are mostly based off an anime so most of the monsters, spells, and traps are related to something of the anime. If you have a question on how a card is related to the anime it belongs to Pm me or watch the series. Also when they're doing I don't say their names if it's their turn. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**New duelist in town**

Domino City the hometown of the king of games. Well it used to be but that was many years ago. About 1000 years ago the king of games died, well supposedly died. No one really knows when he died he just one day disappeared off into the mountains and was never heard of again. They just assumed that he died living in piece. His last words before leaving was "I'm going to see if I can reconnect with an old friend of mine." That it. Those was his last words, well at least known to the public. People have heard rumors that a few people have seen him but there was never any evidence to prove it. Over the years different kinds of cards were made since then, like Synchro monsters, or XYZ monster, etc. As the cards evolved so did the people who played and the way they're played. Now a new duelist have entered the legendary hometown of the king of games. What adventures will await him.

Domino City have change a lot since the King of games' time. It was actually renamed Neo Domino City.

A young boy was have just entered the city. This boy had short black spiky hair that flowed down just above his eyes and dark green eyes. He had blue jeans and a black hoodie with a symbol on both sides. Each side had the same symbol but they were different colors, one side was red, and the other was white. He also had a necklace he kept inside his shirt, the neck was golden and was in the shape of a star but it had multi line on it that run straight.

The young boy was walking through the city looking for something when he accidently bumped into a big guy. The Big guy turned around meanly towards the new guy.

"Hey watch where you're going puny." He said

"Oh sorry sir I was just looking for something" The young boy said

The big guy stood over him "Well you should be looking at who you bump into!" he shouted as he pushed the boy onto the ground.

The boy's cards scattered all over the floor and his necklace fell off. The boy quickly recovered from the push and quickly began to recollect his fallen cards. The big guy laughed as the boy gathered his cards. A slight wind came by and one of his cards began to fly away. The boy was worried, that card was his favorite card. He immediately stop what he was doing and ran after it. He didn't have run far because a hooded man was walking by and caught the card.

The hooded man smiled when he saw the boy running after the card. He handed the card back to him.

"Thank you mister! This card really means a lot to me." The boy thanked him

"No problem what is your name young boy." The hooded man asked him as he went by the rest of the boy's card to pick them

The hooded man face was completely covered, you can just barely see the tip of his hair. The boy couldn't distinct his hair color since it was barely visible.

"Rin." The boy answered as he rushed back over to his cards.

The hooded man after picking up a few cards he began to examine them. "Well Rin you got some pretty interesting cards here."

"Thank you." Rin reply.

Once they were done picking up the cards the hooded man handed his share of the cards to him. "Oh don't forget this two." He said as he handed him two more card.

"Tha- wait this isn't part of my deck." Rin told him in confusion

"Don't worry about it and take it." He said

Rin agreed to took the cards. When he looked at one of them he had a confuse expression on his face. Out of all the cards he have seen he had never seen a card like this one. Without question he put the card in his deck.

"Hey isn't that the guy who pushed you over? Why don't you challenge him to a duel." The hooded man said "Don't worry I'll come along with you." He continued as he saw a kinda scared face on Rin.

Rin wasn't much of a coward but he was a teenager and this big guy was a grown adult.

After some talking the Big guy agreed to the duel only if the hooded man fought one of his friends. It turn out the Big guy's name was actually Big man.

"Wait how are we going to duel we have no duel disk or any of the sort?" Rin ask

"No worries we can do it the old fashion way" the hooded man said. He then lift two of his fingers up and four duel pods things appeared from the ground.

"The F***!" was everyone expression.

Without any delay they all got on the duel pods.

This wasn't a tag team duel but two different duels at the same time.

The hooded man and the Big man friend had just started dueling.

Now it was time for Rin and the big man's duel

**Rin/Big man duel**

"Let's duel"

"Try to do your best Rin" the hooded man said. He wasn't on a duel pod anymore.

"Wait sir why aren't you dueling someone." Rin said.

"Oh I'm finish he was pretty easy to beat. Just a little ectoplasm he was done for." The hooded man said

Rin looked over to the hooded man side and saw the Big man's friend on the ground eyes spinning.

"Dang. Alright I'll do my best." Rin said in excitement

**Rin4000/BM4000**

**BM's turn**

"I'll start this duel!" BM said.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn"

Rin 4000/ BM 4000

Rin's turn

"Ok I draw (Hey it's that one card that guy gave me.) And I'll summon Karate master in atk mode"

Karate master Lvl4 1800atk/500def

"Now I'll attack your face down"

Karate master took a stance and strike at the facedown. It karate chopped through the card, the face down proved to be a komuri dragon.

"Alright!"

"Hpm so you're using a martial artist deck huh. Pretty pathetic." BM said

"Whatever I'll set one card and end my turn. (Might be smart if I set that card)"

Rin 4000/BM 4000

BM's turn

"I draw. Ha I'll just end my turn"

"What?" Rin said

"Did I shutter I said I end my turn"

Rin 4000/BM 4000

Rin's turn

"I draw. I'll summon Muay Thai fighter in atk mode. "

Muay Thai fighter Lvl4 1600atk/1000def

"Now attack my martial artists."

Both of the martial artists charge at BM striking him at the same time

"I'll set one more card face down. That'll end my turn"

Rin 4000/BM 600

BM's turn

"I might just win this duel with ease." Rin said

"Don't get your hopes up kid I wanted you to atk me directly."

"I draw. Hpm this is your end I use my best spell card. Difference between souls"

"Difference between souls?" Rin questioned

"Yea. The eff is when both of our life points are difference from each other I summon a monster whose atk is equal or less then the difference. You know what that mean"

"Wait the difference. But that means-"Rin stated

"That's right. I get to summon a monster with an atk of 3400 from my deck."

"It all make sense now. Why he set only a weak monster then skip his next turn. It was all a set up for this. I'm scared to see what he'll summon." Rin thought

"I summon the Blue eyes white dragon in atk mode."

Blue eyes white dragon 3000atk/2500def

"But at a cost to summon it I have to give up half of my life points, oh well 300 ain't much. Now attack his Karate master white flare."

Blue eyes charged a blue sphere inside his mouth and fired it at Karate master. Karate master gave a scream and tried to run for it but got hit with the blast.

"AARRRRGGGG!" Rin growled through his teeth as his life points drops.

"Haha Hahaha! Your finish kid. I end my turn.

Rin 2800/Bm 300

Rin's turn

"Damn he got me real good. Please let this card be useful. I draw. Damn this isn't the card I need. I switch my Muay Thai fighter to defense and I set one monster face down. That'll end my turn."

Rin 2800/Bm 300

BM's turn

"I draw. Yes, this should finish you off. I use the spell card cloning. Now I get to sp. summon 2 copies of a normal monster on my field. Arises my beast. Now all three of blue eyes attack ending this duel."

"Not yet!" Rin said "I activate my face down." One of his cards reveals itself. "The trap card Equal terms. With this trap if I have one martial artist on the field you can only attack as many times as the number of monsters on my field."

"Then that means I won't be able to attack you directly and with all your monster in defense mode I-"

"That's right you won't be able to deal damage to me this turn." Rin explained

Both of Rin's monsters got destroyed.

"That's what you think. I can still normal summon. Come out volcanic slicer. I use it eff to inflict 500 to you. That'll end my turn."

Rin 2300/Bm 300

Rin's turn

"I draw, this isn't any good. (I can't do anything. Even though I drew my favorite card I can't counter him. All I have in my hand is a Kenichi Shirahama, another Equal Terms, Searching for Master, 2 2 for 1 battle, and a generic fighters. Wait my facedown I can use it to stall again with Equal Terms.) I summon to the field my favorite card Kenichi Shirahama in atk mode"

Kenichi Shirahama LVL4 1800atk/1600defense

"And set one more card, that'll end my turn."

Rin2300/Bm300

BM's turn

"Ha so you summoned another monster it's a futile attempt now all of my blue eyes blow his monster up and attack him directly"

"You thought wrong Big man, first I activate another trap card Equal Terms, and you know what that means." Rin said

"Yea it means I can only attack once this turn since that how many monster you have on the field. I can still atk your monster and make you lose life points still you left your monster in atk mode. Continue your assault blue eyes."

"You actually thought that I left my monster in attack mode on purpose." Rin reply with a smirk.

"What?" BM said

The hooded man smiled, he knew what was coming next.

"I use the Trap card that that hooded man gave me, Seikuken, with this trap I can equip it to one kind of Kenichi card on my field, that Kenichi card can't be destroyed by anything involving battle once this turn." Rin explained

"Oh no!"

Blue eyes fired a light blast at Kenichi Shirahama but Kenichi put up a blue circle around himself blocking the attack. His hands were bruised though.

"I still lose life points due to battle though. So I'm safe this turn." Rin finish

"I don't think so. Did you forgot about my volcanic slicer, I can still use its effect for you to take 500, and I'll also summon a Solar Flare Dragon when I end my turn you take another 500. Then I set three cards. And guess what I end my turn. Time for you to burn!"

A bunch of flames have engulf Rin

"AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Rin scream

Rin100/BM300

Rin's turn

"What your still alive, oh wait I forgot after the total damage to you was 2200 not 2300. Either way your finish, but before you continue I activate one of my traps Taunt, now you can only attack my blue eyes nothing else." BM said

"(His right. If the next card I draw isn't good I will lose this duel) I draw."

Rin hands drops in disappointment. He didn't draw a good card, he drew a Karate disciple whose atk is lower than the master version. He had lost. He couldn't think of anything to do. It was over for him.

"Hey Rin catch." The hooded man said as he threw something at Rin

"Hey you can't give him a card in the middle of the duel." BM exclaimed

"It's not a card that I gave him." Hooded man said "It's something even more important."

Rin caught what the hooded man threw at him. It was his necklace that he dropped when BM pushed him. This necklace was given to him by his father before he traveled. Why had he given it to him now? Oh well wouldn't hurt if he put it back on before he gives up.

When he put it back on the necklace began to glow a bright green color. For some reason Rin starts hearing voices. What did the hooded man do to this, this have never happened before during his past duels. These voices it's like they're trying to tell him something. Then suddenly all the voices stop and he heard one single voice. This voice was high pitch and didn't sound threating at all, kinda like a little kid's voice.

"Hey what you doing just end your turn already to get this duel over with." BM shouted, he knew he would win.

Suddenly Rin laughed loudly.

"What are you laughing at?" BM asked

Once Rin was finish laughing he answered "I'm laughing because I've won this duel:

"What? How! I have three blue eyes on the field with taunt so you can only attack them, volcanic slicer, and a Solar dragon which will take out the rest of your life points." BM stated

"I'll show you. I summon Karate Disciple in atk mode."

Karate Disciple Lvl3 1500atk/800def

"So what he can't even defeat my Solar Flare Dragon?" BM said

"I'm not done yet, I use the spell card Searching for a Master. With this card when I have a disciple monster on my field I can sp. summon a master version of it from my hand, deck, or grave. So I sp. summon back from the grave my Karate Master."

"Oh wow you summoned back another weak monster. I'm so scared" BM taunted.

"Oh you will be, because I'm going to Sp. Summon a monster from my extra deck."

"Wait how. HA! I get it your trying to trick me. But it won't work, because there's no way you can summon anything from your extra deck. You have no fusion spells, or tuners, and both of your monster are different levels, not to mention that you already normal summon, your finish kid."

The hooded man smirk grow even larger.

"I'm not going to fusion, Synchro, or XYZ. I'm going to do something you've never seen before. It's time to DNA Surge."

"W-what DNA Surge what's that." BM manages to say, he was actually getting scared now.

"Let me show you. I Surge the DNA of my monsters. I use the DNA of my Karate Master's LVL and its monster name with my Karate Disciple's Type to DNA Surge summon…"

The two user of Karate bodies began to turn into DNA chains, then parts of each DNA chain separated from its original chain and began to form a new chain in the middle, then the new chain started to form a shape.

BM started to stagger backwards

"**The Hundredth Degree Street Brawler Shio Sakaki **in Attack mode."

**The Hundredth Degree Street Brawler Shio Sakaki **DNA LVL4 2600atk/2000def

"Huh that's it. I thought you'll have more. Look like your DNA Surge summon was a failure." BM mocked him

"Attack points alone yes it would be a failure, but, with its effect this duel is mine!"

"T-the effect." BM shuttered

"Yes! The effect! I can sacrifice one martial artist on my field and boost its attack by 500 this turn."

"But the only martial artist you have is-"BM started

"Yes that's right the Kenichi Shirahama you failed to destroy last turn is coming back to haunt you! I tribute my Kenichi Shirahama to give **The Hundredth Degree Street Brawler Shio Sakaki **an extra 500 attack points.

**The Hundredth Degree Street Brawler Shio Sakaki **DNA LVL4 3100atk/2000def

"Oh no it's even stronger then my blue eyes." BM said

"That's right now **The Hundredth Degree Street Brawler Shio Sakaki **attack his taunting Blue Eyes"

"Arg! *pants* No matter you just used up your only hope to defeat me. I still have 200 life points left and you just attack. I've won!" BM said

"Don't get ahead yourself I use the quick-play card 2 for 1 battle. With this spell after a battle of any kind I flip a coin, if its heads my monster can attack again, if tails my monster is destroyed and I take half its attack points."

"What a huge gamble." BM thought

A coin was flipped and it was…. HEADS

"I activate my other trap card, a second taunt, now you can only attack my other blue eyes my life points are still safe with 100."BM stated

BM's second blue eyes was destroyed.

"Before you even start to gloat let me save you the oxygen, I use a second 2 for 1 battle."

"What! You can use two for the same battle" BM said

"Yes if I discard one card or in my case, my generic fighter I can use another 2 for 1 battle."

"Uh? But my last face is another taunt but it won't do any good now. I just have to hope that he'll land on tails. What are the odds of him getting heads anyways?" BM thought

A coin was flipped. It slowly landed on the ground, the results were it is… everyone froze in the tense moment. This will decide who will win, both players have 100 life points…HEADS!

The coin landed on heads!

"No it's impossible." BM said "Y-you must have cheated"

"No I didn't cheat, your fate have been decided since this duel started, but don't worry I'll end this duel in style, I use **The Hundredth Degree Street Brawler Shio Sakaki** attack your third and last blue eyes white dragon with 1,000 Brick Karate Chop ending this duel!"

**The Hundredth Degree Street Brawler Shio Sakaki **raised his hand high into the sky and landed a chop straight on the dragon's head causing it to explode.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" we hear BM shout

Every gasped in surprise, BM was known to be a pretty decent duelist and now some new kid came in and beat him with such luck. Some thought he cheated somehow.

The hooded man nods his head in approval of Rin's duel

The results were clear cut

Rin100/BM0

Rin Wins

**((END))**

**((So what you think of the first chapter, leave a review about it. Remember the decks are based off a anime so if you have a question of what anime the deck is for or how does the card relate to it Pm me for it. Oh and FYI the main character's deck or Rin's deck is based off the Anime Kenichi the mightiest disciple. It's a good anime watch it. Also I need help and how the DNA Surge summon will work completely so if u have any suggestion PM me with it. Maybe suggestion will be added to it but the guy who gives the best one will receive a prize, a spoiler on what the necklace is about. So review away. Oh and guys if you didn't notice in this Rin used every single card in his hand. cya.))**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing about yugioh or any anime mentioned or refer to in this

**(Last time)**

Big man got screwed over by luck.

Oh and Rin's necklace glow during the battle which gave him advice on how to DNA surge summon, also there's this one hooded man who we don't know who he is.

**Chapter 2**

"N-no this is impossible, how could I lose. I had three blue eyes white dragon on my field how could did I lose." Big man said in shock

"Oh it was simple actually, I just summoned **The Hundredth Degree Street Brawler Shio Sakaki **then used it eff to boost it to 3100 atk by tributing a martial artist then attacked your blue eyes then used 2 for 1 battle to kill the rest of your blue eyes." Rin said explaining what just happen

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT IDIOT! I'm saying that you cheated in our match, I don't know how but you did! There's no way you could have had that much luck in our duel unless you cheated!" BM claimed

"H-how we're in the middle of the street, everyone was watching and I doubt anyone saw any sings of me cheating." Rin question

"Shut up! I know you did somehow! I'm going to make you pay!" BMs shouted as he charged at Rin preparing to punch him.

Rin hardly had time to react because BM was already right in front of him, before the punch connected the hooded man stepped in between them.

He blocked the punch with one hand with ease.

"W-what?" BM shuttered

"You lost fair and square, if you're a real duelist you'll accept that." The hooded man said

"Shut up!" BM said

The hooded man replied with "I see then, since you can't accept it I'm force to do this." He stuck out his hand "MIND CRUSH!" he shouted

BM gave a shout and fall to the ground.

"Dude! Did you just kill him?" Rin said in shock

"What no." The hooded man said

"You sure he seems dead. Is he going to be alright?" Rin asked

"Yea yea he'll be ok, but let's get out of here first." The hooded man said

"Why?" Rin ask

"Well at the moment it seem like a good idea but if you think about it I've just cause a traffic jam in the middle of the street and I just mind crush someone." Hooded man said

"What do you mean by mind crush?" Rin ask

"Never mind that let's go!" The hooded man said as he grabbed Rin's arm and pull him far away from the place where they have just dueled.

"Ok I think this is far enough." The hooded man said

"Uh ok. I'm not even going to question I'm just going thank you for the cards you gave me, they really helped me out." Rin told him

"You're welcome Rin." The hooded man replied with

"But I must ask what did you do to my necklace, during the duel my necklace suddenly glowed and I started to hear voices in my head?" Rin ask

"Don't worry about let's just say that soon you'll see a family member of mine real soon. Well anyways here's the gift from me (hands him something), see ya." Hooded man said as he walked away

Rin looks at the card and when he looks up the hooded man was gone.

"Where did he go?" Rin asked

Suddenly Rin screamed

"I totally forgot where I'm supposed to go." He said as he ran back and forth looking where to go

When he ran around the city he accidently run over a young lady.

After a few hours of searching he finally found the place he was looking for. In front of him was a regular house, it actually looks like an apartment but it was somehow a single house. It was kinda a weird place to live since most of the buildings there in the city are big and advance. Rin knocks on the ground.

The door opens and an old man appears at the doorway. He had grey spiky hair that went every kinda as if his hair was hype up on something.

"Hello Grandpa." Rin said

"Oh hey Rin. It's been a while since we've last met." Grandpa said "You sure have grown"

"Yup I'm so glad that my parents allowed me to move here with you. I'm so excited right now." Rin said

"Don't forget the other reason why you're here." Grandpa said

"Oh right, you said you were going to teach me martial arts right." Rin answered

"That's right and we're going to start right now." Grandpa said

"Really, so what are we going to do first." Rin ask

**(5 minutes later)**

Rin have his arms spread and is holding two heavy jar with his legs spread out, under his arm was a band that had a spike pointing downwards. Just to make things worst his feet was tied to a board and right underneath him a small fire is burning up.

"Keep going you're doing great!" Grandpa shouted at Rin who was suffering greatly

All we heard back was Rin's cry of pain

**(4 Hours later)**

Rin's grandpa opens a door leading into a room, Rin soon slowly crawled into the room because he could no longer stand.

"Welp here's where you'll be staying. Sorry but I had to hold back on your training today since you just got here. But no worrys tomorrow we can do a full training session. Welp I can tell that you're anxious for tomorrow so good night." Grandpa said as he left

Rin slowly crawled up to his bed and mumbled something about a broken back.

Eventually Rin was able to go to sleep even though he was in extreme pain

**(Later that night)**

Rin is asleep right now still wearing his necklace. Soon the necklace started glow again like before but unlike last time this glowing light began to form a shape, a small figure actually.

**(The next morning)**

It was around 9AM, Rin have just began to wake up and wanted to get up but for some reason he felt something heavy on his chest. When he lift up his blanket he saw a very little girl on his chest sleeping soundlessly.

"Oh ok good." Rin said to himself then when back to asleep. He soon got back up quickly with a surprised look on his face shouting. "Wait a minute what the Fu**(the following letters was censored during the final production of this)"**

At the sound of Rin's (Ahem) mild language the little girl began to wake up slowly. Her eyes was very sheep-like. She had short light/dark pink hair, and dark purple eyes. She was also tan, the good kind of tan not the bad kind of tanned. She also wore some weird small clothing on her that looked like they come from ancient Egypt. Once she was finally able to keep her eyes open she sit up on the lower part of Rin's rubbing her eyes. After a few minutes of looking around the room she realized that she wasn't in her usual surrounding she began to freak out turning her head in every direction, literally, it was kinda weird and funny at the same time. Anyways back to the girl who started to freak out she started to cry and say some things like "Where am Aziza, What am Aziza doing here, where's Aziza's dad, Aziza wanna go home, where's Aziza's dad, Aziza want my dad, Aziza wanna see my daddy! WWAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She began cry holding her arm to her eyes to cry on.

"Arg! Calm down and stop crying already" Rin said covering his ears.

The girl continued to cry sniffling "bu-b-but Aziza wanna my dadddyyeeeee!" she continued

Rin try not to get mad at the little girl but after hearing a bunch of crying in the morning when he just woke up he finally snapped "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND STOP CRYING, I SWEAR IF YOU CRY ONE MORE TIME..." He then stop himself from continuing before it got to out of hand.

At first the girl stop for a few second and stared at Rin. Then she began to cry even louder than before but now she was flailing around on his bed on his chest. "WAH! WHY ARE YOU BEING MEAN TO AZIZA YOU BIG MEANIE!"

Rin then threw her (not literally she landed on the lower part of the bed) off of him so he can get up from his bed that had a flailing kid on it.

Just then Rin's grandpa come through the door "What going on here?" He then saw Rin and the little girl on the bed and paused for a moment. After a moment pass by "Who's the mother" Grandpa ask

"Shut up!" was Rin's reply.

**(Later at the living room) **

Rin finally got the girl to calm down and settle her down in the living room to talk.

Grandpa started first "Ok Aziza now that you settled down let us ask you some questions."

"Ok, but how did old guy know Aziza's name, Aziza never said Aziza's name in front of you until now?" Aziza questioned

"You know she got a point, you were never around when she said her name before. How did you know?" Rin asked

"Well- um, I got a lucky guess, Well anyways back to questioning. Where did you come from?"" Grandpa said trying to change the subject

"Epygt." Aziza answered

"Eygpt? How did you even get here?" Rin ask

"I don't know I just went to sleep one day with a bad headache then poof I ended up on this meanie's bed." Aziza replyed

"Wait what, Forget it. Anyways-"Rin started but was interrupted by Aziza

"Wanna see daddy." Aziza demanded

"Can you latest tell us your dad's name so we know who to look for?" Rin asked

Aziza said "Yea. Aziza's dad's name is Yami Yugi."

"WHAT!"

**(End)**

**(Sorry this chapter was short I've been out of writing for a long while and I don't think a long chapter will help get my writing gear going also I wanted to do another idea so yea, see yea next time, I'll try to do more next chapter)**


End file.
